Pokémon World: Evolving Together
by Acecove
Summary: Once upon a never-ending story, in a land united, there were four children, all with unique powers, companions, and stories. This is their story. Full summary inside, ROTBTD Pokemon au
1. Prologue

**Summary: Once upon a never-ending story, in a land united, there were four children, all with unique powers, companions, and stories. A girl with beautiful golden hair, wide, bright green eyes, and skill to heal. A boy with white hair, electric blue eyes encircled black, and control over wind and cold. A girl with wild red hair, sky blue eyes, and command over courage and flame. A small boy with shaggy, auburn hair, forest green eyes, and a gift to tame any beast. This is their story. **

**RotBTD ****Pokémon** **au**

**Contains many other movies such as Big Hero 6, Frozen, and more**

**Warning: There will be no pairings except canon pairings such as Flynn/Rapunzel. No Hiccup/Astrid and the relationship between the Big Four will be friendly, like a family. There may be spoilers for HTTYD The Hidden World, and bits and pieces from the show and all movies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor most of the setting, they are owned by Pixar, Disney, DreamWorks, and Nintendo respectably. I do own the idea of this story.**

**Please do comment if you see any mistakes, want something to be written, have any questions for anything that may be confusing, or think a certain character I have or am leaving out should have a certain pokémon. **

**I'll make a few polls for this story if I feel the need.**

**Now that I got all the important stuff out of the way, let's get started. **

,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øºº,

In a secluded clearing stood a small, stout man observing pale blue lights that danced in the night. The blue lights – unique moonbeams – featured events of the past, present, and future from all over the world, the flock of Swellow, known as his moonbeams, kept an eye out for threats and potential. Four particular events caught his eye, in them were four children that he felt were going to change the world.

,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øºº,

As the man walked to one of the four occurrences, the one he focused in on becoming clear and more detailed. The blue lights formed around him to show what looked to be an infant's room. The walls were covered in what looked to be stars randomly decorated about the wall. A pair of doors leading to what looked like a balcony. Roughly near the center of the room was an oval-like, bassinet.

While the short man walked around the bassinet the door swung open revealing a man and woman. The woman was holding an infant with long hair just below her shoulders. The man and woman strode towards the bassinet, rocking the infant gently, seemingly cooing to the baby as she tried to reach for what must be her father.

The mother put the baby in the bassinet, kissing her forehead with a good night, the father following her lead. When the baby closed her eyes, they snuck out the door while turning off the lights and leaving the door ajar.

Immediately, when the lights were darkened, the moonbeams noiselessly shifted to show a cloaked figure entering from the balcony's door. The intruder came towards the unsuspecting infant, a wrinkled, old hand revealing itself from the cloak, grabbing a lock of the child's hair. At first, the man didn't see anything happen, till after a few moments the hair looked to be glowing and the hand becoming wrinkle free. The man couldn't believe what was happening, as the hair still glowed the figure brought out a small dagger. Making a swift cut to the lock of hair, the figure grew outraged as the hair darkened.

Looking at the cloaked figure snatching the child from her sleep and making a mad dash to the balcony, the door across from the figure and child slamming against the wall. When the father saw what was occurring, he rapidly sent out a Gallade with an order to teleport in front of the figure to cut off their escape. The mother threw out a Gardevoir; as the mother sent out a command, the room became a misty haze. The man's vision was obscured by the move he deemed as misty terrain.

When the room cleared, the baby was safe in Gardevoir's grasp; the figure nowhere to be seen. The scene faded away, shifting and forming into something new, as the baby was safely transferred to her mother's arms.

,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øºº,

When the moonbeams stopped changing, the man found himself in a forest. There was a good-sized pond, iced over, in his view, a giant boulder frozen within the pond.While he turned around to take in more of the area, three figures emerged from the trees; two were human, a young girl and an older boy with a shepherd staff, and the pokémon Tranquill protectively circling over the duo. The girl immediately got on the ice and started skating, already wearing ice-skates. The boy got onto the ice bare-footed, ice-skates hanging on his shoulder, watching the girl skate around.

The pokémon eyeing the Swellow, though it seemed to be looking at the man, carefully, trying to determine friend or foe. It determined friend as it scanned for any more possible threats. When it deemed it safe, it landed on the ice, hopping around the little girl's feet as she skated around. The young boy didn't look to be older than ten years old, looked around the area as Tranquill had before, though not as intense.

As he started leaning down, carefully taking his ice-skates off his shoulders, when his eyes snapped to the girl. The ice was cracking slowly underneath her skates. The boy made a quick gesture to Tranquill, the pokémon took off – probably to get help – the boy gently placed his skates on the ice. He continued talking when he suddenly jumped on his right foot, towards his staff he must have dropped while the man looked away, dramatically swinging his arms to keep balance. He quickly took two more steps and stooped down swiftly to grab his staff. The boy widened his stance, then beckoned the girl to him.

She took a shaky step forward, cracking the ice further as the girl looked up worriedly towards the older. He beckoned her closer, readying his staff. She tried to take another step when the boy lunged forward, getting the curve of his staff hooked around her waist and pulling her towards solid ground. Things seemed to slow down; the man's eyes opened wide in realization, the girl landed on the ice – sliding for a while – staff following her in her journey, the two smiling and laughing.

The boy took a careless step forward towards the girl, the ice breaking through and the boy falling in. A woman and Tranquill came bursting from the trees, the woman fretfully asking the girl questions. The girl was crying, hugging the boy's staff, pointing to the open water.

A flash of movement caught his attention, getting a glimpse of a ribbon-like tail diving into the open water, refreezing a bit. It didn't go unnoticed by the rest. With bated breath, they waited, after just a moment, there was a brilliant light.

The movement the man saw before was Articuno, a legendary pokémon, the flying pokémon circling the pond in anticipation. The ice parted further revealing the boy, but this boy was different. His hair; his eyes; his skin; was lighter, appearing to be a pale blue to the man observing. The boy looked confused, looking to the woman, the girl, Articuno, and then himself. He looked at his arms and hands, to his bare feet hovering over the ice slightly. As he lowered to the ice, frost sprang from his feet – making a fern-like pattern, spreading outward – and the remaining open water freezing completely over.

He looked startled but walked towards the girl and instinctually grabbed his staff. The girl released it, frost decorating the staff, and immediately leapt into his arms; wrapping her arms around his neck.

,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øºº,

Once again, the scene shifted, not explaining what occurred, this time to show an open clearing surrounded by trees. Occupying the clearing was a small family, a little girl with the curliest hair, a giant of a man, and a regal-like woman. They had a picnic set out, the mother delicately ate a sandwich, her husband teaching the girl how to shoot a bow and arrow. The little girl shot an arrow into the surrounding, looking cheerfully to her father, searching for approval. The father smiled at the girl, patting her on the back, and pointing towards the direction the arrow flew to.

The girl smiled, jumping up and down in excitement, nodding, then racing after the arrow. The man looked to the parents, then following in the girl's wake as the mother and father disappeared from the vision as the Swellow followed the girl. The girl was searching high and low for the arrow, she found it stuck in a tree. It was a meter or so high above her head, arrowhead embedded fully into the wood. She placed her bow on the forest floor, grabbing onto a knot in the bark of the tree. Placing her foot onto the gnarled roots, she began climbing to the level of the arrow.

The man saw something from the corner of his peripheral vision, turning to see what it is, his eyes widened. It looked to be the pokémon Ursaring, but bigger, darker furred, scars littering its body, and it was walking on all four legs. The man wanted to warn the child, but knew it was futile; this already happened. As the girl finally pulled out the arrow the Ursaring launched itself at the girl; claws outstretched, maw gaped open. The girl spun around, immediately diving to the side. The tree the girl had just been standing in front of came crashing down, ugly gashes in the fallen trunk.

The child scrambled to her feet, somehow obtaining her bow, and shakily placed her lone arrow to the string of her bow. Releasing it wildly, it stuck itself into the Ursaring's left shoulder. The beast reared tall, its maw opened in a mighty roar, the forest of trees quivering from the force and the girl falling to her back. Ursaring dropping back down on all fours and advanced with bared teeth to the trembling child.

She gripped her bow, and when the beast was a breath away, swung her bow with as much force as possible, the bow breaking on impact. For a second Ursaring paused, then was getting ready to slash at the girl when another pokémon interfered.

The man couldn't register what pokémon it was but saw flames swirling around the pokémon and at Ursaring. After a while, Ursaring retreated, snarling, burnt, and bleeding, into the cover of the trees. The offending pokémon, Entei, stood guard for another attack, then turned to the girl when none came.

The girl stayed sat on the forest floor, looking up at the legendary pokémon in awe. Entei bowed to be eye level, a single, small flame burst to life in front of the girl, the girl looked at the flame, hands reaching for the flame. Just as she was going to touch the flame, she withdrew her arms a smidge, looking to Entei for permission. When the pokémon nodded, she carefully cupped the flame in tiny hands.

Her eyes brightened, a grin growing as she played with it. The flame gradually grew, then disappeared when the child closed her hands. She looked to Entei with wide eyes, he nudged her and created another flame. Just as she was once again taking it into her hands, it disappeared before Entei urged her to do something with a nudge at her arms and hands. Confused, the child stretched her hands outward, palms up, and, with a look of concentration, a tiny flame appeared in her hand.

She looked at it with excitement, looking to Entei with the same search of approval as she had her father. Entei nodded once more, before getting up and padding away, not wanting to be left behind, the girl picked up the broken bow and chased after.

The scene changed back to the clearing, the parents hugging the child, checking for injuries, thanking Entei for safely returning her. While they fussed, she was telling them about her adventure, showing them her newfound fire ability. When they saw the flame, they looked to Entei, who was at the edge of the forest watching, with a knowing look, staring after him as he nodded and walked away.

,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øºº,

The scene faded once more, the man wondering too late why Entei was in that forest when he found himself in yet another forest. When the scene finally stopped moving, he knew exactly where he was, because of a Grotle walking by.

He was on Berk, where any pokémon can live no matter the cold conditions on this island. The only place that has Truly Wilds, pokémon that are different from similar pokémon in other places. They look dangerous, are dangerous, and are not tamable. The Grotle that passed by had sharp rocks lining the edge of its shell, what should have been bushes of leaves were brambles of thorns and vines of poison ivy, the colors seemed darker than a normal Grotle, and the eyes were wild.

The sky darkened; fire could be seen.

The scene changed faster than before, now surrounded by houses and buildings ablaze, Truly Wild pokémon destroying and taking, people trying to put out the fires and trained pokémon trying to protect. The people had weapons, one of the few places to have them, and fighting along with their pokémon.

The scene was shaky, the Swellow that was tasked to watch Berk trying to avoid the flying Truly Wild's attacks. The Swellow decided to fly to the outskirts of the village, the scene steadying, a young boy being chased out of his house as a Wild Charizard burned it down using flamethrower.

The boy, scared, ran into the forest, glancing back to see the Charizard following. The boy pushed harder, searching for somewhere to hide. The scene was shaky, the Swellow trying to keep up while staying clear of the Truly Wild.

The time jumped, the boy hidden behind a tree, trying to shrink into the roots. The Charizard found him, stalking the tree, making a ring of fire around the tree, trapping the small boy. As the pokémon circled around its prey, and just like Ursaring and Entei, this pokémon was attacked by another. The boy was crying, almost unseeable in the roots, trying to get away.

It was just like the Ursaring the Charizard retreating with a snarl, sending out a quick ember towards the boy, the roots catching fire, the bot trapped. The other pokémon ran to the tree, grabbing the boy and flying high into the sky, the boy cradled to its body. The wind putting out the fire sticking to his clothes.

The man was back in the village, the Wild pokémon have gone, the fire extinguished, the Berkians already fixing and giving first aid to those that need it. The mystery pokémon came flying in, the Berkians raising their weapons, but stopped by what must have been the leader of the island. The man was tall, imposing, someone to take seriously. The man ordered everyone to back up, giving the dragon-like beast room to land.

When it landed, it gently set the boy down, being wary of the surrounding people, slowly lowering its head to the boy, checking the injuries. The pokémon growled when the leader stepped closer, trying to get to the boy. The pokémon's eyes dilated from the slits they were, slowly stepping back to allow access to the boy. The leader held him close, nodding in thanks to the pokémon.

The scene shifted as it had many times before, this time the village was at peace with the Truly Wilds, a group of young children playing with pokémon. A girl playing with a Skarmony, two kids that looked like twins having similar looking Ekans, a stout boy jumping and trying to get his helmet back from a Talonflame keeping just out of reach, and a taller, bigger boy writing something in a leather-bound book, a Carbink hovering over the book.

The girl with the Skarmony waved toward the man in greeting, and when said man turned, he saw the boy. He had a prosthetic, just below his knee, on his left leg, an Umbreon keeping the boy balanced. The children started up a game of tag, chasing each other around as the adults worked on repairs.

,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øºº,

The man had many questions; what happened to the mystery pokémon; why are the villagers and Truly Wilds at peace; and what happened to the boy's leg. As the scene faded, the sun coming up, he knew these four were going to do great things. As he left, he didn't see a shadow disappearing as the sun came up.


	2. Hiccup

**Shoutout to Drago1404 for reviewing 1st, Rosie Vulpes for reviewing, favoriting, and following, and android450 for favoriting. Thank you so much for supporting this story.**

**For all authors with regular, weekly updates, kudos. As I have learned, it is hard to keep a regular schedule.**

**For the actually story, if any of you have questions, please do ask, I'm pretty much winging this story with little to no plan. I will not have regular updates, but my goal is to finish this story.**

**Ages:**

**Hiccup- 9, making him the youngest, even though he should be the oldest, if you include the real life eras**

**Jack- 14, I believe that is the age he is in when he saved his sister in the movies, and he may be 17 or so, but I believe that he is 4 years older than Emma, so she's 10**

**Merida- 12, it took her 2 years to convince her Mom to let her go, instead of learning to be elegant and more responsible/lady-like**

**Doesn't really play a factor, I think, but the triplets are 6**

**on another note, if any of you know a way to get Elinor a reason for her to be more responsible in the pokémon world, please help**

**Rapunzel- 11, waited for a year to train a bit with pascal, parents are a bit worried about her leaving**

**Astrid and Snotlout are 11**

**Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut are 10**

**If any of you want to do art for me, shoot me a comment**

**I think that may be all, enjoy**

,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øºº,

On a small island, housing a village called Berk, everyone was asleep. Except for two burly men, before the sun came peeking over the horizon, in a big house on a hill.

"Are you sure you want Hiccup to go to Burgess with the others, he ould wait one more year before goin' on his journey. Stoick? Are you even listenin' to me?" the blonde man asks.

"Yes," the one called Stoick answers, "I'm listening. I know what I'm doing, I... I think it's for the best, for both of us. He gets to travel, see new pokémon, get off this island; I'm sure he must've explored the entire by now. I think it would be good for... for us to be apart. He reminds me of her more and more every day." The man mutters the last part to himself trying to convince himself this was a good idea.

"So, that's that, just send 'im away, because you can't handle him reminding you of Valka? Is that it?"

"Gobber, he's ready, he has Toothless and Inferno, both are Truly Wilds. Ordinary pokémon won't have a chance, they're loyal and protective. He'll be alright."

"If you say so," the other man, Gobber, yields, "I best be headin' out, get ready for Burgess an' all. Get used to not having help at the forge and go..."

"Dad?" a young voice calls. The two men turned to the stairs, a little boy sitting on a step; hugging a well worn stuffed dragon. His eyes a brilliant forest green, shaggy auburn hair messily covering his forehead, and freckles littering his face.

"Hiccup, are you-are you packed and ready to go to Burgess?" getting a nod, Stoick continued, "Why don't you go get dressed, then we can go down to the docks." Giving another nod, the boy climbed back up the stairs.

"I'll go get the others, leave for Burgess early," with that said Gobber left, leaving Stoick alone.

Looking to the Rhyhorn, his first pokémon he named Skullcrusher, resting in the corner. "This is good for us, for him." Getting no response from Skullcrusher, he strode around the living space, picking up a helmet from the wooden table. The helmet had two horns, the metal from Valka's breastplate; his own helmet similar to the one in his hand.

The stairs creaked, revealing Hiccup's usual getup; a long-sleeved green tunic, brown fur vest, and boot, brown trousers, his metal prosthetic gleaming, and a leather crossbody bag around his shoulders. An Umbreon and Absol flanking hin, both Truly Wilds. The Umbreon, Toothless, was normal enough, though his eyes were green instead of red and the should be gold rings a glowing blue, electricity seemingly coming from the dark type. The Absol, Inferno, thoroughly looked like a Truly Wild. His fur silvery gray, magnificent wings almost the length of its body, dark red streaks decorating its wings- making them look like a great fire-, and spikes lining its spine.

Yes, Stoick thought to himself, These two will protect him.

As Hiccup and his two companions made it ground level, Stoick walked towards them.

"Son, before you go, I want to give you this," Stoick gave him the helmet he was holding, "It was... er... made from your mother's breastplate; my helmet is made from it, too. So... here," he awkwardly says.

Hiccup held it gently, placing it on his head; it's a bit too big, then quickly taking it off. "Thanks, Dad," he says in a whisper, playing with the strap of his bag. The two of them stood there for a while, avoiding each other's gazes.

"Why don't we head to the docks," Stoick broke the silence.

"Yeah," was the silent reply.

Walking out of their house, through the town, and down to the docks. On their way down, everyone was up and going to the docks to send the six children off to Burgess, the start of their journey, the others were already there.

The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, were arguing about something or other, already on the ground wrestling. Ruffnut winning. The twin's hair is long, blonde dregs -which Ruff was pulling to win against her brother-, blue eyes always held a look of destruction. Their pokémon, Barf and Belch, stared at each other, shaking there heads at their companions' antics. The two pokémon were like their partners, twins, both Ekans, and could both be destructive. They, like the rest of the children's pokémon, are Truly Wilds; similar to normal pokémon. Just different in looks, and way more dangerous. Barf and Belch have a similar build to a regular Ekans, but slightly bigger, an olive green-Barf being a bit lighter-, both having spotted, red detailing, and a sharp horn on their heads.

Then there is Fishlegs, talking to his pokémon, Carbink, about all the new pokémon they are going to see. He is a big kid; chubby, with short blonde hair, eyes wide in excitement at all the possible pokémon they'll meet. Carbink, who's name is Meatlug, had brown eyes, the rock-like parts are some sort of rare iron, and the main body a mixture of browns. Meatlug didn't look interested but still listened anyways.

Hiccup looked to his cousin, Snotlout, who was chasing down Hookfang, a Talonflame, who was playing keep-away with Snotlout's helmet. It was a common sight, keep away being Hookfang's favorite game. Snotlout's hair was black, eyes a dull blue with an irritated twitch, he was short but well built for an eleven-year-old. Hookfang was keeping just out of his reach, red and black feathers lighting on fire if Snotlout does manage to get closer to the helmet in his black claws. He had black spots decorating his wings and gray underbelly, and four black horns protruding from his head. Like the many times before, this was a losing battle for Snotlout, until Hookfang got tired of coarse.

Then there's Astrid. Tough, beautiful blonde hair braided down her back, her eyes a brilliant blue, sharpening her trusty ax. Her partner was doing the same. Stormfly, a Skarmony, was sharpening her dull wings; steel feathers blue, spiked horns crowning her head, a long spiked yellow and blue tail ready to lash out at any threat.

As most of the village started to arrive, Gobber started herding the group and the pokémon onto the awaited boat-being pulled by three normal Lapras- when the village's old grump, Mildew, started talking.

"Finally, getting rid of that awful runt. Didn't know why you kept him in the first place, always harassing my poor Fungus. Bringing those awful Truly Wilds. Why don't you never come back, runt," once he said his piece, he left with his Mareep in tow.

"Don't listen to him, Hiccup, he's just jealous," Astrid says, putting her arm on his head-Astrid being a good head taller plus a few-, prompting Hiccup to try and shrug her off.

Stoick glared at Mildew, before addressing to the Berkians, "Today is a good day. We are sending off six of our children on their journey. The first group to leave this island after ending the war with the Truly Wilds. It has been a long time since our tribe sent our children to Burgess. They will make us proud, even after leading us for four years to a new era. For Berk!"

"For Berk!" echoed back.

The six of them filed onto the ship, Berkians patting them on the back and cheering as they walked past them. As the ship took off, Hiccup took a glimpse of Berk. Off to Burgess to start his journey.


	3. Merida

**I will not write Merida having a Scottish accent for dialogue, she will say things like wee devils, lassie, laddie, aye, and those words. But I won't type words like mah, ta, or things like that. I may include cutting short words ending in ing, for example; endin'. I'm not gonna write that for all words like my and to because I will write it for other characters and confuse myself. But she does have an accent, I'm just not gonna fully write it out.**

,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øºº,

In a grand castle, neighboring the town of Corona, were three pokémon sneaking buns through the kitchens. Making their way through the hallways, they bumped into Merida. The four just stared; Teddiursa, Cubchoo, and Pancham looking for the triplets while keeping an eye on the girl. The girl, with a curly mane of fiery hair and sky blue eyes, was piecing together what was occurring.

"New plan the wee devils thought of?" Merida finally spoke, getting a nod from the three, "You three need to work on making your exit. Wouldn't want to be caught right away." With that said, she headed to the dining hall.

Right as she entered the cavernous room, she was reprimand by her mother. Her brothers sneaking in as she made her way to the table, being scolded for her clothing.

"Merida! That is not the proper attire for a future pokémon contest champion!"

She didn't understand _why_ it wasn't the proper attire. She was wearing her favorite dark green t-shirt, a flaming arrow streaking across, a black leather jacket over it, brown shorts, and brown hiking boots. Her brothers didn't have to deal with this, _they_ could get away with murder, though she still loved them. Ignoring her mother, she tuned into her father's story, again, about how he lost his leg.

"Entei left, we continued our picnic. Just as we started leaving, the evil, demon cursed Mor'du attacked. Fur as dark as night, twice as big as a regular Ursaring, one stray arrow in his left shoulder. He charged right at us, claws ready to slash at us. Me an' the lassies barely escaped. I brought out my sw..."

"He brought his sword up just as Mor'du brought down his claws. He swung his sword at the Ursaring, cutting deep but breaking the sword to shards. With a ground-shaking roar Mor'du grabbed onto Dad's leg right before he stabbed his left eye. With a deep growl and a tightening of his jaw, _crack_! Leg bit clean through. Before Mor'du could do any more damage, Mom's Serperior struck with slam, sending Mor'du off into the forest, never to be seen again." Merida dramatically tells, stealing an apple off Hamish's plate.

"Is that when you got your fire?" Harris asks, watching his dad get tackled by his Houndoom and Houndour, Fergus denying the last part and saying he forced away Mor'du, "can we see it?"

"Aye, right before we were attacked by Mor'du," she confirms, her hands bursting into flames.

"Merida! No powers at the table. Sit down, would you, I have some very important news to tell you," her mom scolded, trying to keep her composure.

With a grumble, willed the flames to extinguish, plopping in her seat, and taking a bite out of her stolen apple. Her mom put her hand to her forehead, resisting the urge to reprimand her daughter's poor manners.

"Before I start, you cannot say a single word while I am talking. If you interrupt, I may reconsider my decision, understood?" getting a nod from the girl, she began, "Good. Now, I know you have been wanting to go on your journey and such." She got an eye-roll, but Merida kept her mouth shut. "No eye-rolling. Anyway, you know the Corona family, you met them when you came with me that one time. They have a girl just a year younger than you, you remember, don't you? She's starting her journey with her pokémon today. A Kelcleon if I remember correctly. Her parents wanted to wait a year before she started, making sure she could fight if need be, boys! Stop playing with your food and eat your brussel sprouts!" The triplets stopped their mini food fight, sitting forward in their seats, and prodding at the hated brussel sprouts. "As I was saying, they want to make sure she is safe after the few attempted tries of kidnappings. They were wondering if you would like to accompany her, help protect her. Do you want to?"

She immediately jumped at the chance. "Yes! Yes! I am going on my journey!" She ran around the table, hugging her mom ferociously, thanking her over and over. She's been waiting forever, ever since she was a wee lamb. Then when her mom didn't let her when she was ten, saying she wasn't ready, she went out into the forest with her pokémon Angus. Everyday training, exploring, learning about her fire. Now, at twelve, she's finally getting her chance!

"Now now, why don't you go pack, then we will meet Arianna and Frederic in Burgess. Better go tell Angus the good news!" Merida ran to her room, brothers following.

When she got to her room, she somehow ended up with three pokémon and three brothers in her room. Ignoring that fact, she began packing the green cross body backpack her mom and dad gifted to her on her ninth birthday. When she got it, she knew right away this was going to help her on her journey. Packing some clothes, her bow, and a few arrows from when she was younger-just barely fitting, the backpack coming with an attached quiver-, and two packages innocently sitting on her bed.

She stopped packing when she noticed the brown packages, ignoring the note, for now, opening the smaller of the two slowly. In it were five pokéballs, potions, some money, a map of the region, and a few other vital items to help her.

The bigger package held a backpack full of camping gear. Two small tents-most likely for her and Rapunzel, even if one would do-, sleeping bags, and some rations. The bigger definitely coming from her dad.

She looked to the note, reading it slowly.

_Merida, we are so proud of you. You are a strong, beautiful, and fearless woman. We hope you meet new pokémon, explore and enjoy your journey. Here are a few items to help you. Use them wisely. _

_-Mom and Dad_

Smiling, she carefully packed the supplies, putting the note in the front pocket. As she continued, one of the boys spoke up.

"Merida?" she turned around, the three pokémon nowhere to be seen, her brothers holding out three pokéballs to her. "Can you take our pokémon and train them to be big and strong?" Hubert asked, the other two looking at her with question eyes.

_Right_, Merida thought, _they aren't old enough to on a journey_. She remembered her deal with the boys; help train them, come back when the boys were ten, and then explore the world together.

Taking the pokéballs, she put them next to the note, Angus' pokéball right next to them. She remembered meeting the three, they found them playing with the triplets when they were four. Wrecking the castle they lived in, stealing desserts, terrorizing the staff. Then they became the boys' pokémon out of nowhere; Hubert and Teddiursa, Hamish and Cubchoo, Harris and Pancham.

"Alright you wee devils, don't cause to much trouble, just enough to keep them on their toes. I'll visit sometime, tell you my adventures. I'll miss you, devils," hugging them goodbye. She grabbed her bags and turned to the head to the stables, brothers already gone.

When she arrived at the stables-where the bigger pokémon stay- she right away saw Angus. He was a unique Ponyta; bigger than other Ponyta, most of his fur black except for the fur on his lower legs and a stripe down his muzzle still white. If she thought about it, it might be because of the smoke and ash from the constant fire.

"Hey boy, got good news," she said as she petted his muzzle, "we get to travel the world, with Rapunzel, and the boys' pokémon. It'll be quite the adventure. You ready?" Merida took out Angus' pokéball, still petting the Ponyta.

The pokémon gave a form of yes, touching the pokéball in her hand. Merida gently put the ball back in the front of the pocket of her bag, then she raced to the entrance of Castle DunBroch. These awaited her mom and dad; each on a Gogoat, the third standing at attention next to her mom, ready for the journey to Burgess. Right as she was going to climb onto her Gogoat, her mom polled the pokémon away from Merida.

"Now Merida, I expect you to be on your best behavior; use manners, don't get into unnecessary fights, and be a good role model to Rapunzel. she hasn't had much experience in wild areas and hasn't been without her parents. So be good. I want you to come to visit us once in a while, come with stories and such. Alright?" Elinor monologues, not noticing Merida climb onto the Gogoat.

"Aye Mom, I will," she replies, before racing on the path to Burgess, her dad closely following.

Shaking her head, Elinor followed, albeit a bit slower and more elegant. _Like father, like daughter._


	4. Rapunzel

**Thank you to those that read and review, especially Drago1404 for reviewing and helping me with some important details and ideas**

**Information that you may or may not need to know;**

**I haven't seen the show don't refer to the show**

**Also, might as well, I've seen all the movies for HTTYD, RTTE, and that other show, haven't read the books**

**I've seen Brave, that is all**

**I've seen ROTG, haven't read the books**

**A lot of my info would be what I have experienced from the movies and shows, and Fandom Wiki and other research sites I'll use**

**Even though Rapunzel is not with Mother Gothel, who puts her down every chance she gets, she will still be a little nervous and unsure of herself. **

**Reasons-**

**-She's a preteen, a lot of teens are nervous when going into new situations, I think, maybe**

**-She's very protected, as you might have read in the previous chapter, Merida, she may be nervous because she's never been alone before**

**-She also is worried that someone may succeed in kidnapping her for her hair, after many attempts**

**There are possibly more reasons, but I can't think of any more, so, yeah**

**For the length of her hair, I used a math problem**

**she's 18 years in the movie and her hair is 70ft**

**She's 11 years old here**

**11 over x = 18 over 70**

**11x70=770**

**770/18=42.7777778**

**4oft long, cause why not**

**Enjoy, sorry for jumping around, my head's worse, It jumps from one thing to another thing in less than 1 second**

,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øºº,

In the town of Corona, in a big white house was a girl racing around said house. The girl was looking for her pokémon, a Kecleon, in a game of hide an' seek; the Kelceon cleverly hiding in one of the many piles of hair. The girl looked everywhere; the kitchen, her room upstairs, her parent's room, the bathroom, that closet, the really big flower pot on her balcony, everywhere.

"Come on out Pascal, you need to help me finish packing. If you don't, I'll only bring Smeagle and Royal with me on my journey," she blackmails, the poor pokémon's eyes widening in the pile of hair, quick to scramble from his hiding space and climbing to the girl's shoulder. "There you are. Sorry for saying that, but I want this journey to be perfect. Oh, we should go find Mom, wouldn't want to lug around all this hair. Maybe we should go and repack, we might've missed something. What if Merida doesn't want to travel with me? Then would Mom and Dad even let me go? Do you think Emma and Jack are going on their journey, I'm pretty sure she's turning ten... am I rambling Pascal, sorry."

"Rapunzel, Sunflower, are you ready yet?" turning, Rapunzel saw her mom coming up the stairs.

"No, my hair needs to be braided, I need to get dress, I have no idea where Royal and Smeargle are. What if I'm not ready, what if Royal doesn't want to come with, he's been with me since I was a baby. Mom? Do you think I'm ready?" she rambled her worries.

"Of course you are ready. You know how to fight, take care of yourself, and if you want, you can take your frying pan with. Come on, why don't we go braid your hair, then you can go get dressed, and I'll check your bag to make sure you got everything, 'kay?" Arianna says, gathering her daughter's hair.

"Thanks, Mom. Sorry for rambling, just nervous," she responded, helping to gather her forty feet of hair.

"Don't be Sweetheart, I was nervous when I first started my journey," she started, carefully braiding the golden hair to a more reasonable length, "I had Kirlia for company, traveling, going to each town and city to try my hand at challenging each Gym Leader. Heh, I never did get passed the first leader. Though there did come some great things out of it. I made friends, got to experience something new, met your father." that got a giggle out of Rapunzel, her hair almost finished, "I remember it like it was yesterday, Kirlia running off, a short battle ending in the evolving of both our Kirlia. Then he asked me on a date. There you go, hair up and beautiful as always, go get dressed and I'll check your bag." Kissing the top of her head, Arianna got up to check her bag and grab Rapunzel's frying pan.

After some time, Rapunzel came down to the kitchen with her rare Kecleon. Her golden braid swaying above the back of her knees, bright green eyes scanning the room. She was wearing pink shorts, a royal purple t-shirt with Corona's yellow sun printed proudly on the front, a light purple jacket over it, ignoring the converse in the entryway.

Rapunzel sat down at the white dining table, her dad coming in with a 'good morning' and a kiss to her forehead. Her mom following with a purple messenger bag, two pokéballs in her head.

"See, now you're all prepared for your journey. Let's get a head start to Burgess," Arianna points out, heading out towards the door.

Rapunzel jumped up, taking her dad's offered hand, and following her mom.


	5. Jack

**Shout out to Demonic Prince Grayson and InudaTheFox for Following and if you followed and favorited before, I use my email to see if someone does that or reviews, so sorry if I didn't give you a shoutout beforehand.**

**For the map, ignore all canon regions, such as the Kanto Region, they don't exist in my pokèmon world. This story will be a mash of towns, cities, and places from the games and shows/movies because I can't find a good enough map online. Also, all the pokèmon games I own are completed and the order of which place to go next doesn't matter because I go anywhere I want to. Some, like the Alola Region, will be left in peace and play a part in the story. I will create new regions to accommodate Disney, Pixar, Dreamwork and other productions' kingdoms, towns, and other meaningful places. Like the Barbaric Archipelago. For choosing places, it'll depend on the scene, the plot, and what is in the town or city. If you want a specific town or place mentioned or being a part of the plot, I'll be happy to use it, just shoot me a èmon will have a unique story, like why there are pokèmon in the first place, mainly because it bothers me that the pokèmon guides use real-life animals to describe pokèmon like the fox pokèmon is Fennekin. And, I hope, most people see that pokèmon are like real animals, so, yeah. **

**Just for future writing, you don't need to know that right now, though it may, and probably will, be playing a part in the plot.**

**Sorry if you have just received a bunch of updates about this story. While changing a few things, like formatting and some other little things, I accidentally deleted all the chapters. If nothing has changed, it could be because the website is being slow or something of the like. Again, sorry about that.**

,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øºº,

In the town of Burgess, near the town's boundary, was a sleeping boy, white as snow hair sticking into view from under the covers. Unaware of the world around him... till a girl came in and jumped on him.

"Emma! Ugh, get off. I was trying to sleep," the boy says, covering his face with a nearby pillow.

"No! You can't go back to sleep, I'm getting my pokémon and then we're going to start our journey together. So get UP!" the girl, Emma, forcefully ordered, pulling the blue blanket from her brother's body, getting a groan of protest.

"Fine, fine. So what pokémon do you think you want? Fire, grass, maybe a fairy type? Hey Baby Tooth, did Emma wake you up too?" He looked to his Ribombee, purple-blue eyes looking at him tiredly, getting a small nod.

She was special, more bird-like than bug-like. Baby Tooth had colorful feathers; a bluish-green dominating most of the feathers, light green and golden feathers decorating her forehead and chest, and pink feathers surrounding her eyes. A sharp, peachish beak teasingly poking Emma, transparent wings fluttering about the room.

"Come _on_, Jack. Get up and dressed. I am so glad Mom made you pack _yesterday_. Baby Tooth, make sure he gets ready," Emma ordered, storming out to get ready herself.

"Did she wake up Glaceon?" Baby Tooth shook her head. "Good, wouldn't want to deal with her angry, she in her pokéball?" A nod. "That makes it easy for me."

Jack sat there, on his bed, for a minute, weighing his options. One hand, stay in bed for five more minutes... or move from the comfort of his bed, and obey the little troublemaker. The first sounded really appealing, he was about to lay back down when something poked him in the back. _Of course, Baby Tooth is taking Emma's side_, rolling his electric blue eyes, he got up.

Changing into pre-laid out clothes, he grabbed his blue backpack and wooden staff, wondering a way to get back at her.

As he walked out of his room and into the kitchen and living room, sitting down after getting some breakfast, Emma came bounding out of her own room. She, like him, grabbed some breakfast before sitting down; smoothing out the wrinkles in her light, brown skirt that almost made it to her knees. Her sweatshirt was a light blue, lighter than Jack's and decorated with white butterflies instead of snowflakes, the sleeves were just barely missing being stained by the berries of her choosing. The light blue messenger bag was precariously hanging on to the wooden chair, gravity making it harder to hold onto the small groove.

Jack watched as she speedily ate her breakfast, hoping to get to Professor Callaghan's lab faster. Her chestnut hair falling in the way of her face, neatly brushed straight just above her shoulder, hazel eyes peeking through the mass of hair and looking at Jack suspiciously.

"Jack, are you seriously wearing _that_?" pointing to his worn-out brown trousers, his usual blue hoodie; frost and snowflakes decorating the top, "The bottom of your trousers are ripped."

"It's fashionable," he argued. _Good thing she doesn't know what I'm wearing under my shirt_, Jack thought.

"Please tell me you're _not_ wearing _that_ shirt. You've worn that since you were eight, plus, it's, like, a hundred years old. And please tell me you didn't pack that cloak of yours... You did. I'm guessing you're _not_ going to wear your shoes either, hm." Jack looked at his sister strangely.

"Mom! Emma's judging my clothes and disrespecting Dad's shirt," he called, having a look of mock hurt, then sticking his tongue out at her.

"Emma, be nice. Jack, at least pack your shoes," their mom says as she walks to the dreaded line of shoes, picking up light blue converse and Jack's blue tennis shoes, and bring it to the table, "I even got you a size bigger for you so they don't pinch. You never know what kind of terrain there is. It hurts walking on sharp stones, sticks, _hot sand_. As Jack _Frost_, that would be _devastating. _Now, eat your breakfast. I'm guessing Emma wants to get there early."

"Of course! I'm getting my first pokémon! I remember when Jack found Baby Tooth in the forest, and they get along. I want a pokémon that has my back and likes me," she says as she hurriedly ties her shoes.

"Sweetie, slow down," their mom says with a laugh, "We still have some time. Meanwhile, do you want to tell me what type you might be looking for?"

"Nope! It's a surprise. And it will surprise you, but I'm not telling you," Emma said with a tone of finality; her head held high in confidence and arms crossed as if she were holding her secret.

Jack got out of his seat, falling to his knees dramatically, "No, you betray me? A fire-type is what thy heart desires? A story where a sister and brother are put against each other, a destined rivalry. Let it not be, say it not be so," he ended his brief monologue, head bowed and hands over his hearts.

"Mom, I think Jack could be a movie star," Emma teased, ignoring Jack.

"Of course, now, let's head to Professor Callaghan's lab, maybe go join Jamie and the others," Emma sprang out of her chair, swinging the door into the wall; the poor hinges groaning at the stretch. Racing out with Baby Tooth following with an eye roll and a shake of her head.

Jack got up from the floor, looking to the door with a fond smile, and started helping clear the dining table.

"Thanks, Jack. You keep an eye on her and keep pranks and trouble to a minimum. Got it?" she lectures, getting a got it. "You can use your powers, but keep it to a minimum, like your tricks. Stay away from danger, and frozen ponds, even with your ice, 'kay?"

"Yes, Mom. Should've kept Emma around. Make her get lectured, too." Jack said while quickly rinsing the last of the dishes.

"Don't worry, I lectured her last night while Glaceon was keeping you busy. She does not like you. Don't forget her pokèball, she definitely wouldn't like you if you leave her behind," she speculated, tossing the pokèball to Jack, "Come on, I think Emma's getting impatient," pointing out the window to a group of kids down a few blocks, Emma obvious to spot as she waved her arms dramatically in exasperation.

"Of course, can't let Tid-Bit all by herself, she might get into a bit of trouble." The quick stroll towards the group of kids was in comfortable silence, Tranquill hovering protectively as alway.

The group waved before tuning into what Jamie was saying, "I'm gonna train a pokémon all the way from the Alola Region. Professor said he found the egg on his travels and that it's ready to be paired with someone. Too bad we can't train Truly Wilds, I heard that kids on Berk get to train them now, tamable and stuff. There's a rumor that the Berkians are letting their kids come to the mainlands after stopping four years ago, wonder why."

"I heard it was because some kid tamed a Truly Wild around that time, then there was a war over the Truly Wilds or something," Pippa whispers like it was classified information.

"I don't know, but I read that Truly Wilds are way more stronger and loyal and look super cool. So, what pokémon do you guys want to train?" Jamie asked. Jack was wondering that also, the group of six plus he and Emma, all started their journeys today, Pippa and the twins already having their pokémon while the others are getting their's today.

"Flying-type," Monty says, looking at Tranquill, "flying-types are cool. They can go anywhere and, well, fly."

"Fire," was all Cupcake answered.

"What about you Emma?"

"It's a surprise," she once again stated confidently, "Hey Jack, I think Baby Tooth wants to tell you something." She did indeed, tugging on his hood, preparing to strike with her beak. Once she got everyone's attention, she pointed to a crowd of people coming from the west, most likely from Corona Town and surrounding towns and villages.

Among the people, he saw an old friend, her long, golden hair shining. _Emma would be happy to see her_, he thought as Emma said something, grabbing his hand and dragging him after the group.

This year it seemed busier. Every Spring Burgess and surrounding towns gathered to send off children to their "journey to adulthood" as Professor Callaghan put it every year. This year there were rumored to have the most kids in years, mainly because of a lot of older kids waiting, and definitely the kids from Berk.

"Jack! Emma! It's been so long, how are you?" was his only warning before getting a tackle hug.

"Good Rapper. Ow." She smiled sheepishly before letting go.

"Come on, it's been two years and you still haven't found a good nickname?" her posture screamed _you-can-do-better_, hands-on-hips, eyes narrowed playfully, and eyebrow raised.

Jack mimicked her, "Come on, it's been two years and you _still haven't gotten a hair cut_?" They stood mock glaring at each other before bursting into laughs.

"I've missed you, Rapper. And anyway, you ruled out all the good names I came up with; Goldie, Tangled, Punzie, Pun, Punnie, Zell, Zellie, Pun-a-Pan, Frypan, Fry-zel, Frazzle. I really like Punzie and Zel. There. Problem solved. So, who's fireball here?" pointing to a girl with a fiery mane of curls looking at the crowd.

"Oh! That's Merida DunBroch, she's my travel buddy," Rapunzel smiled.

"Wait, DunBroch as in Castle DunBroch. She's a DunBroch?! Her mom's Elinor DunBroch, the seven-time champ for the Pokèmon Competition seven years in a row with her Serperior, Regal. She's a legend and she's your mom?" Emma gushed.

"Aye..." Merida began.

"Do you think she would give me some tips? I want to be just like her, a known champ across the region. Across the world even! Can I meet her?"

"Sorry lassie, she just left," Merida once again started.

"Owh," Emma's shoulders dropped in disappointment.

"Hey, you could talk to my mom, she was in the Pokèmon Competition with Elinor. I'm pretty sure your mom was in a few also, they were all friends, and my mom said they did a competition or two as a team." Rapunzel stated, gently putting her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"What?! Mom was a friend of Elinor DunBroch, she competed in Pokèmon Competitions? Jack? Why didn't you tell me?" Emma's eyes once again wide, "Mom! Mom Mom Mom!"

The group of three stared after her as she ran into people in search of her mom. "She has more energy than I remember. I thought she was the well behaved Overland sibling, what happened. Have you been a bad influence on her?" Rapunzel teased.

"No, she's just excited and has too much energy. And she also has the Frost gene. Fun Rises out SomeTimes. I think my dad planned that considering my name is Jack Frost Overland. My mom said it was his way of explaining his and my urge to prank and stuff, no matter how bad the acronym was. Looks like Emma has it, too." The group walked with the crowd till they got to the clearing Professor Callaghan unspokenly owned. It was already packed full of people and pokèmon; talking amongst themselves or looking off at the ocean, wondering if the rumors were true.

The three got into an easy conversation talking as if they've been friends for years; Jack and Merida starting up an argument about if ice-types or fire-types were better. Rapunzel butted in saying grass-types were better.

"Jack Jack Jack!" Emma chanted, weaving through the crowd once more, interrupting their argument, "Jack! Look, Berkians! The rumors were true!"

The noise in the clearing died down to urgent whispers, people quickly noticing the Berkian ship.

Team Believer, as Jamie and the rest of the kids called themselves, found their way next to the four, excitedly chattering.

"Wow, are those Lapras? The boat looks so _old_."

"Do you think they really have Truly Wilds on the boat?"

"Their boat looks so _cool_!"

The ship did look cool, with its tall mast supporting a sail furled up, different colored and shaped shields decorating the wooden sides, three normal Lapras pulling the longboat.

The boat finally came to a stop at the lone dock, a plank coming to rest on it. There were seven kids, each with Truly Wilds, and an older man trekking up the dirt path. People were whispering and pointing in amazement at the Truly Wilds, flying or striding elegantly towards them.

While everyone was focused on the pokèmon, Jack's attention went to the smallest kid. He was the only one with two pokèmon, a Truly Wild Umbreon and what looked to be an Absol. The kid looked to be six or seven, short and scrawny compared to the others. Jack didn't know why, but he felt there was something special about him.

Everyone was still checking out the new arrivals when Professor Callaghan came out of his lab. He was an older man, graying hair, barely-there wrinkles, and intelligent eyes. His companion, a Rotom, was zooming around his head. He taught at a school in the cities called San Fransokyo Institute of Technology - SFIT - that created most of the modern technology people use today; the pokèdex, most pokèballs, and the Silver Healers created by one of the students. Of course, only when he wasn't traveling regions to study and discover pokèmon. He was more famous for his travels than his teaching.

"Hello everybody, sorry for the hold-up. I am glad that so many children are ready to go on a journey with their friends, partners, and companions. Each..." After that, Jack tuned out of Professor Callaghan's speech, having heard it many times before.

He looked to the group more closely. There were twins, probably, arguing. They had _green_Ekans wrapped around their arms, looking dangerous with spikes, and probably way more poisonous. A girl was leaning on her ax, bored, with a very colorful Skarmony, also very spiky. A stout boy angrily glaring at a Talonflame, lit on fire, above his head. A bigger boy was writing down something and talking to a brown Carbink, pointing to Professor Callaghan giving his speech. The man didn't appear to have a pokèmon, but he had a hook for a hand and a pegleg and was talking to the small boy.

Jack expected... nothing actually, he didn't really believe the Berkians were coming. The rumors about the Berkians happened every year; about the Truly Wilds or if they were coming. Even before they stopped coming four years ago.

Jack, when he first saw the boat, expected them to have weapons, which they do, and the Truly Wilds to look deadlier than they actually were; the Absol looks pretty deadly, though. Jack turned away when the Umbreon glared at him and stepping purposely in front of the scrawny Berkian, the Absol joining the Umbreon. _Adding Umbreon to the pretty deadly list, _Jack mentally noted, turning away to find Emma shoving a shiny pokèball and a new version of the pokèdex in his face. Rapunzel and Merida also held a new pokèdex in hand, looking rather amused at his predicament.

"_Jack._ Pay attention. This pokèdex is for you. And while you were in Winter Wonderland, _I_ got my partner. You wanna see?" Emma didn't wait for an answer as she threw her pokèball in the air, a Greninja materializing next to her.

The first thing that came to mind was little, four-year-old Emma looking at Jack, glancing at the cracks in the ice and the water slowly seeping onto the ice. He could hear her crying his name as he fell through the ice, and remember all the times she avoided bodies of water like the plague for years after.

"You sure, Ems? He's a water-type, and..." Jack trailed off, hearing her crying and screaming his name.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry. I've been planning this for a while. To show I'm not afraid anymore, and he's going to help me fend off your pranks!" Emma assured him, Greninja puffing its chest out in pride.

"Oh, I wasn't going to say that," he joked, "I was gonna say you'll never beat me in a battle, cold plus water equals my element. Should of choosing a fire-type." What he got was drenched in water and a water shuriken to his staff.

"Cool! Hydro Pump and Water Shuriken! I wonder what other moves he knows. Good job Greninja! You are _so _gonna lose, Jack!"

"Whatever you say Tid-Bit," he started, receiving an indignant.. 'I'm not a Tid-Bit of Trouble', turning to the other girls, "It was nice seeing you Zel. Ice-types are better Merida, see you on the..."

"Wait! Can't they travel with us, Jack? _Please,_" Emma asked.

"We'll be glad to travel with you, right Merida?"

"Aye, I have to prove fire is better than ice."

"Alright, let's say bye to Mom and then we can go to Vaniville Town. We could get a motel room and..." Jack stated as he took the lead, being the oldest in the group.

"I have campin' gear. My dad gave me two tents and a few other things, we need to buy some sleeping bags." Merida uttered, patting one of her bags.

"Emma, Jack, good luck," their mom said, "Hope you beat the gym leaders Jack, and I have faith you'll be winning Pokèmon Competitions in no time, Emma. Have fun and remember I love you."

"Thanks, Mom," Emma spoke, hugging her, Jack followed in her lead.

"Come on, guys, let's go!" Rapunzel exclaimed, already heading towards the woods, Vaniville Town on the other side.

The girls raced to the woods, Baby Tooth flying with them. Jack looked around, hoping to find the boy, but finding no sight of him. Shrugging, he raced off to catch up to the others.

,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øºº,

Hidden in the trees was a being watching the three girls racing towards the forest. The gathering of people and pokèmon dispersed as the meeting concluded, leaving the clearing nearly empty. It saw the white-haired one look around, searching. When he did not find it, he ran after the three girls. The creature could not figure out what, he was looking for, it trained its focus onto the group, the boy having caught up. They were talking and laughing, unaware of its presence in the trees, examining them.

Melting into the shadows, it headed back to its master. It had the information needed to report back to master, mission complete. _Time to go_. _Master will be pleased. _


	6. Coming Together

**Thank you balstadsierra and Mylatt1 for favoriting this story, Althea Sirius and starstruck(Guest) for reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øºº,

Waking up to a blonde girl right in her face was not how she expected to wake up.

"You awake Merida?" _Who are you, random girl?_ "Emma wants to go give Jack an... interesting wake-up call." _Right, Rapunzel_.

"What?"

"Just follow me, it's hilarious!" Rapunzel dashed out of the tent, already dressed. Mumbling, Merida grabbed her jacket and followed her out barefoot.

When she saw Jack, she would totally admit to snorting. Jack was in blue underwear, only in blue underwear, with white snowflakes visibly decorating them. He was placed in between two branches in the tree they decided to camp under. His trousers were on his head like a hat tied into a bow, looking just about to fall off. If Merida looked close enough, she could see his clothing scattered about in the branches above.

"Look, Greninja is going to put the final plan into action!" Emma exclaimed, sounding way to evil to be a ten year old. And there he was, standing above Jack. The next thing she knew, Jack was shooting straight into a sitting position, shaking his head like a wet Poochyena.

"What in winter wonderland is happening!?!" Jack screamed, grabbing onto the branch he was on tight.

"You got pranked, that's what!" Emma shouted, giggling like a madman. Rapunzel was barely holding in a giggle herself as she, being nice enough, grabbed a towel. Merida, Merida didn't even try.

"Ha! You look a bit cold there, laddie. Need some warming up?" she cackled.

"Never!" Jack shouted back defiantly, "Where's the rest of my clothes?"

"Look up." He did and nearly fell out of the tree.

"Why?" sighing, he started climbing, grabbing and dropping each article of clothing as he made his way up. "Is my staff up here?"

"No, I'll never touch that, you know that."

"You know, lassie, I wouldn't mind wakin' up to this every mornin'."

As Jack dropped each clothing, he finally asked, "Where are my trousers?"

"You might want to check your head," Rapunzel answered sweetly.

"Oh come on," he asked in exasperation, grabbing his trousers. "How did you even get me up there?" He dropped to the ground and began to pick up his clothes.

"Greninja and Baby Tooth helped," Emma answered proudly, "_I_ came up with the master plan! Admit defeat!"

"Okay, you win... this time, Tid-Bit," Jack admits, tugging on his sweatshirt, "but you better tread carefully, because I have a grand master plan you couldn't have ever _dreamed _of. You too, Merida. Rapunzel."

"Whatever, let's just hit the road and head to Vaniville Town. I have a Gym Leader to challenge," Merida stated as she began folding her tent.

"You?" Jack asked, doing the same with Emma and his tent. "_I _have a Gym Leader to challenge and _beat_."

"Oh really. Well, get in line, laddie_. _I'm going to challenge him first."

"You both can challenge him when we get to Vaniville. First, we should eat and pack our things. I already fed our pokèmon while you two were bickering." Rapunzel interrupted, packing her bag. Giving one last glare at each other, they finished taking down the two tents and did as Rapunzel suggested.

"Good. I like traveling with both of you, even if it hasn't been a day yet. But, if we must, Merida and I can go together as was first planned," Rapunzel confessed.

"No! You can't leave, we just began." Emma shouted, "Jack if you make them leave, I wouldn't talk to you ever again. I like Rapunzel and Merida. I don't want them to _leave_."

"All right, all right. No more fighting, but it was just friendly banter," Jack surrendered, ignoring Merida's 'you sure about that?'

They sat in silence, after another reprimand from Rapunzel. Once the group was fed and everything was packed up and in order, they continued their hike to Vaniville Town.

"You know, Fuzzy Fire, we could make the Gym Leaders and other battles into a competition," Jack suggested, getting tired of the quietness.

"Don't call me Fuzzy Fire, or I'll show you a real fire." Merida threatened, "Maybe a fire arrow to the foot?"

"Whatever, but what do you think? Keep a record of all the battles we win to see who's better to determine who gets to challenge the next Gym Leader first. Unless, of course, you're scared of losing."

"Scared, me never. I'll win every battle possible and whip your pale scrawny a..."

"Merida, sh. Do you hear that?" Emma asks, stopping the entire group. At that moment, an echoing thud rang through the woods and smoke was rising further along the path. "Come on, someone needs help!" Running towards the smoke, Emma told Greninja to get ready.

"Emma, wait! We don't know what's up there," Jack warned, sprinting after her. She ignored him, running faster along the path until it was blocked by a fallen tree trunk; the leaves and branches ablaze.

"Greninja, Hydro Pump!" Emma directed. While Greninja put out the fire the other three caught up, taking out Glaceon, Agnus, and Royal respectably.

"Agnus, move the tree off the path," Merida ordered. Agnus, doing a combo of Tackle and Flame Charge, pushed the trunk with his shoulders. He almost got it cleared when he got hit by an Absol. A Truly Wild at that, with its wings frozen together.

Shocked, the group watched as it stood up, shaking its head and wings glowing orange. It jumped in the air with its wings spread open just in time as an Avalugg came charging at it.

"Avalugg, Blizzard. Then do Skull Bash when the Absol is in range," a voice commanded. The air got chillier, the winds picking up, snow coming down fast, making it go blinding white. Merida lost sight of the others, sticking close to Agnus. It got colder, though she ignored the slight chill as she tried to find movement.

"Inferno," came a young, nasally voice through the howling wind, "Light this place up." Through the white, Merida saw the orange glow from before, the light growing bigger. It melted the snow, warming the space around Merida.

"Avalugg, now!"

"Swalot, Poison Gas. Walrein, keep the Umbreon away with Body Slam." A third voice ordered. The air became acidic as she covered her face with her jacket. She looked around just in time to see Walrein Body Slam the Umbreon trying to protect a young child and three Eevees. To her right, Merida saw the Absol crashing into a tree, said tree splintering and falling in flames. Neither pokèmon got up.

"Agnus, Take Down Walrein," Merida said as Jack's Glaceon put out the fire before it grew, and Rapunzel being seen running towards the Absol. Emma was nowhere in sight.

Knowing the two trainers needed to be taken out, she took out her bow and aimed an arrow at the ground in front of them. Aiming as close to one of their feet as she dared, she released. It hit its target, piercing the edge of the taller one's shoe. Frightened, the two boys called for their companions to retreat. The arrow was still comically stuck, just barely, as the attackers ran. Agnus was still in pursuit of Walrein.

"Agnus, come here boy," Merida called as she headed towards the boy. Rapunzel was reviving the Umbreon as the Absol rushed to the boy's side.

"Hey, it's okay. You can come out now." she heard Emma gently call, "the bad people are gone. I won't hurt you, neither will they." Looking around, she saw Emma kneeling by a bush, making herself look nonthreatening.

"Kid. Kid, are you alright?" the kid was laying on the ground, curled up on himself as he coughed, Rapunzel ran past her, Umbreon following close behind. She was touching her braided hair with a contemplating look, before shaking her head and started to dig through her bag.

Pulling out an antidote, she shook the boy by his shoulders, "Hey, I have an antidote, but I need you to take it yourself," she said calmly.

The boy slowly uncurled himself, still hacking up his lungs. Taking the antidote gradually, he shakily drank it all before starting another coughing fit.

"Poison isn't fun is it, kid," Jack stated while subtly checking for any other injuries like the big brother he is.

It took a few, but the kid finally stopped coughing, replied, "Well I didn't intend to breathe poison for the fun of it. And I'm not a kid."

"You sure about that? How old are you? Six, seven?" Jack shot back after his quick scan.

"Nine. And how old are you, Grandpa? Trying to look young hanging with people three times younger," he remarked.

At first, Jack had a look of disbelief and offense, before his smirk made its way to his face. "I like you kid, you got a sharp tongue. Jack Overland and my hair color wasn't my choice. And I'm fourteen, kid."

"Hi, I'm Rapunzel Corona. I'm glad you're okay, though you should go to a Pokèmon Center to make sure the poison isn't still lingering." Rapunzel gave her a look.

"I know, just waiting for you," she relented with an eye roll, "Merida DunBroch. Jack, point DunBroch. I get to challenge the Gym Leader first."

"That's not how that works," he muttered as Emma joined them.

"Jack, look at how cute these Eevees are. This little guy was injured, but I fixed him up just like they taught us in school." Emma said, cooing at the smalle Eevee she was holding.

"Adorable. Now come over and introduce yourself to..." Jack turned towards the boy, "You know, I don't think you introduced yourself."

"Uh, Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock," he mumbled.

"That's a Berkian name, right?" Hiccup shrugged, petting the Umbreon, "Well, I'm Emma Overland, Frosty's younger sister. And this is Greninja."

"The Absol is Inferno, Toothless is the Umbreon. Thanks for helping me." Hiccup pointed to the Eevees around Emma, "They said they were going to sell these guys, even steal Toothless and Inferno when they figured out they were Truly Wilds. It's pretty obvious Inferno is a Truly Wild."

"You're welcome. We should head to Vaniville, we're burning daylight juts standing and talking," Merida pointed out.

"Hiccup, do you want to come with?" Emma asked, "You look like you could use some company."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course," she replied. "We can even be best friends," grabbing his hand and leading him down the path as she says a quick, "Bye Eevees, stay safe."

"Looks like we got a new companion. Is Emma always that outgoing? Because four people are my limit," Merida commented, following the two youngest.

"No, not normally," Jack answered as they continued on their way.

"I think five is a good number." Rapunzel said, "I never knew I'd be traveling with a Berkian."

"That's it!" Merida exclaimed, "Hiccup, you're a Berkian with Truly Wilds!"

Emma and Hiccup slowed down to join the three, "Yeah, no, I'm actually a refrigerator and Toothless and Inferno are clouds. Sorry to disappoint."

"Jack, we can battle Hiccup to see who gets to challenge the Gym Leader first!" Merida offered, ignoring Hiccup's snide comment. actually

"That's actually a great idea, how about it, kid?" Jack leaned onto Hiccup, using his head as an armrest.

"That's not gonna work, and get your arm off my head."

"And why's that?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't battle unless it's absolutely necessary."

Merida stared at him like he was crazy, "But why? It's honorable, but you're a Berkian. Don't you guys live for battles?"

"Sort of, but not me," Hiccup spoke dejectedly, "It was a necessity to be able to fight about four years ago. I couldn't fight; I didn't have a pokèmon, I couldn't hold a weapon, and I was too small to do anything." Hiccup suddenly looked up with a smile, "That is... until the war with the Truly Wilds ended. I actually became useful, but I still only fight when necessary."

"Please, just this once. It's going to be fun. Toothless agrees with me, see," Jack tried to persuade. Toothless was standing tall with his chest puffed out, a low growl emitting from his vocal cords.

Hiccup looked long and hard at the Umbreon before giving in, "Fine. But I make the rules. Toothless, you go easy on them, you to Inferno. Don't be mad when you don't win."

"Yes!" Merida cheered.

"But it's going to be tomorrow. Didn't you say you want to get to Vaniville Village or something, Merida?" Hiccup questioned.

"Aye, Vaniville Town, I guess we have to get there sometime," Merida replied, still excited by the prospect of battling a Berkian.

The rest of the way included Jack and Merida arguing, seeing who would battle Hiccup first. Rapunzel just listened fondly at her first human friends.

Hiccup looked at the pair arguing and whispered to Emma, "What have I started?"

"Don't worry, tomorrow will be a blast," Emma assured him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I can't wait to see Jack get his butt whooped!"


	7. Vaniville Battles

**Drago1404, thank you for reviewing. According to Drago1404, Truly Wilds are pokèmon on steroids, but not really. Thank you so much for being an ongoing supporter. And thank you NicoleHot for favoriting and for following me, though I'm not sure what you're following, but thank you.  
Also, this chapter had so many variables and possible paths, I hope you enjoy the path I decided for this chapter.**

,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øºº,

Vaniville Town was busier than usual, as was expected every time children started their journeys. Vaniville was the first stop in many children's plans. The reason, the first Gym Leader was stationed here.

There is always something going on during the 'beginners wave' as many locals like to call it. Little ankle-biters losing their pokèmon, getting lost, not knowing what to do next, and, once, falling in the river leaning too far over the sides of the bridge. Trying to get a look at the water pokèmon.

Today, it was a battle that grabbed everyone's attention. A double battle by the looks of it. They were fighting near the bridge that led to the Santalune Forest. Two boys were shouting orders while keeping an eye on the four, fast-moving pokèmon.

As the man stepped closer, the crowd stepping aside once they saw who it was, and got a clearer view of the pokèmon. The Glaceon and a small flying pokèmon, which reminded him greatly of one of his friends, seemed to belong to the white-haired boy. The Umbreon and unique Absol belonged to the short boy. The short boy looked to be at ease, calling out strange orders.

"Toothless, disappear. Inferno, smoke shield." The man has certainly never heard of those moves before.

The Umbreon, in a flash of lightning, disappeared before being seen clawing at the opponent's Glaceon and once again disappeared. The Absol's wings burst into flames, smoke coming off before the pokèmon circled the area and covering it in a haze of smoke.

Looking to the white-haired boy, he saw the boy visibly pale. And rightly so as shorty called out another order, an orange light seeable through the smoke. There was a sound of pain audible to the silenced crowd before a gust of wind lifted the dark smoke from the four pokèmon. Quickly, the smoke dissipated to reveal the Absol and Umbreon standing victorious.

White-hair quickly ran to his fallen pokèmon, a blonde girl calling the match over. "Jack's pokèmon are unable to battle, Hiccup wins. You're up Merida, good luck."

The crowd patiently waited, discussing shorty and his pokèman, as blondie checked over the four pokèmon for injuries, reviving white-hair's pokèmon. Once blondie took care of his pokèmon, he joined a younger girl pointing to something on her pokèdex. In no time the red-haired girl walked forward battle-ready, two pokèballs in hand.

The crowd watched as a Teddiursa and a Ponyta appeared, immediately getting into a defensive stance. Shorty's pokèmon followed suit, looking to blondie.

"Timer ready?" the young girl gave a thumbs up, pokèdex showing a time of 19:23. "Good luck trainers. Begin!"

Red immediately jump into action, "Agnus, Take Down Inferno, don't let him get off the ground. Teddiursa, Fury Swipe Toothless."

As the pokèmon fulfilled their respected orders, the man looked to shorty while keeping an eye on the battle. He didn't react to red's pokèmon attaching, keeping his cool, at ease stance. His pokèmon dodged on their own accord, teaming up and using Quick Attack on each opponent. Red called out again, but the man ignored it in favor of watching the boy.

He had yet to say anything this match; eyes watching, calculating as red fired off more commands. Looking carefully, the boy looked eerily familiar; the way he battled calm and collected, giving silent orders. The kid kind of reminded him of...

"Angus, Flame Charge!" gasps and whispers rippled through the masses, bringing the man's attention back to the battle. The Ponyta caught the Umbreon off guard, flicking its head upward and flinging the Umbreon over the side of the bridge.

"Inferno, dive and end this battle." The Absol gave a slight nod as it stretched out its wings and flew after the Umbreon. Everyone was silent as they waited, the young girl's timer hitting 18:00 minutes.

The wind once again picked up, a streak of silver and black coming up and over the side, separating. The Umbreon charged the Ponyta, returning the favor, and began a barrage of slashes ahs hard impacts to the side. The timer said 18:26 when Ponyta fell to the ground unconscious. The Umbreon immediately stopped the attacks and turned to its companion. The Absol was diving, the wind picking up when, without warning, ended the battle with Fire Fang. The timer stopped at 19:20.

"Merida's pokèmon are unable to continue, Hiccup wins again. Sorry Merida, Jack beats you by three seconds." Blondie announces, giving an apologetic smile to read.

The crowd dispersed once they figured out it was over. The man stayed where he was, watching the group of five. Young girl was chatting to shorty while he treated the Umbreon's burns. Red and white were arguing as blondie treated red's pokèmon. Red was giving her pokèmon worried glances but otherwise stayed focused on winning the argument.

_What an interesting group_, he thought as he stepped towards them.

,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øººø,øºº,

Emma was the first to notice the man walking towards them, "Hiccup, look." The man looked like a warrior; tattoos running up his arms, a stern look on his face, striding towards them confidently.

"You three fought well," he stated, catching the other three's attention, "Though I would like to know why you were battling in the first place."

Merida stepped up, "We were battling Hiccup to see who was going to battle the Gym Leader first. Do you by chance know the Gym Leader, or where to find them?"

"I do. E. Aster Bunnymund. Grass-type specialist. Gym's hidden in the Santalune Forest called the Warren. Yeah, I know the Gym Leader," the man said, "but that's all I'm telling you. Part of the test is being able to find the Warren." After that, the man left without saying anything more, entering the Pokèmon Center.

"Great, _that_ was helpful." Merida grumbled, "Sprout useless information and walk away. The nerve."

"The information wasn't useless," Hiccup commented, "Some of it was useful. We know Merida's going to do well since he's a grass specialist, so Agnus is going to be helpful. The gym is in Santalune Forest, it should be close to Vaniville rather than deep in the forest. It's called the Warren, which means it's probably underground. It can't be too hard to find, it's the first gym leader, all we have to do is start looking, we'll find it."

"How did you figure all that out, kid?" Jack asked.

"Easily, grandpa. It's kind of like the trials on Berk, just more spread out, since it's the mainland instead of an island."

"Hiccup, we are definitely going to Berk someday," Emma stated, grabbing Hiccup's hand, "but for now, let's go find the Warren."

The three leisurely followed the two as they raced across the bridge.

"They are so cute together," Rapunzel spectated, "They get along so well together, it's sweet."

"We save the wee lad and he and Emma are instant best buds," the three watched as they chattered excitedly, then sprinting to the other side of the bridge, Emma winning. "I wouldn't doubt if they get married. I bet all my money they get married."

Jack took up a look of consideration, "Sure, I'll call your bet. Either way, I win."

"And _how _would you win no matter what?" Merida asks.

"Simple. They get married, I got a new brother and a happy sister. They don't, I get your money. Win-Win. Shake on it?" Jack said, sticking out his hand.

"If they get married, you have to give me _your_money. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Alright, now that you placed a bet on their lives, let's catch up to them. We have a Gym to find," Rapunzel said as she shook her head at the two oldest, she turned to look at the Hiccup and Emma crouched behind a bush. "What are they doing? They couldn't have found it already." The three stopped when they reached Emma and Hiccup.

"That's a Scatterbug, how do you not know what a Scatterbug is. They're like the most popular pokèmon ever. They evolve into Vivillon," Emma whispered, pointing to a lone Scatterbug quietly munching on a leaf.

"That's not my fault, they aren't common on Berk," Hiccup pouted. "And how can this pokèmon survive, it wouldn't last a minute on Berk."

"Because it's small?" Emma asked, "You're small, you survived Berk."

"Size doesn't matter, it doesn't have any extra armor or defense mechanisms. Unless it's poisonous."

"Well," Emma huffed, "If you're going to be my friend, you have to know all about Scatterbugs. They're my favorite pokèmon. And they are very much capable of surviving."

Emma looked at the Scatterbugs, twisting her Vivillion bracelet unconsciously.

"You know what, I'm going to catch it. Get ready, Gree." Standing up, she was about to step forward before dropping back down. "Does anyone have a pokèball?"

Jack smiled slightly, taking out a shiny red pokèball and tossing it to Emma, "Here. Go make Dad proud."

Nodding, she stood back up, stepping forward. "Hi there." Surprised, Scatterbug turned and released a cloud of black powder that enveloped the area.

"Woah," Emma exclaimed, just as the black cloud-shrouded around her. "Greninja, Hydropump."

He tried to do it but found himself unable to move. "Emma, the black cloud can paralyze an opponent," Merida called out.

"Well, what do I do."

Greninja sprang into combat after a moment, immediately blasting the Scatterbug. It hit dead-on, the Scatterbug hitting a tree.

"Oh no, is it hurt?" Emma asked, moving towards it. It quickly jumped up and charged at Greninja, biting his arm. Greninja waved his arm, trying to get the small bug-type off.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken," Emma said, "but try to be gentle." He did just that, finally getting the Scatterbug off and throwing two water shuriken. They hit, the Scatterbug hitting the ground.

"Em, now! Throw the pokèball," Jack said. She hesitated, but took out the pokèball, pressed the button, and threw it at the dazed Scatterbug. It bounced off of the Scatterbug's head and opened, the Scatterbug entering the tiny sphere. It rocked side to side. Once. Twice. Thrice. Click. Emma stood, shocked, as she stared at the still, red sphere.

"I caught it," she whispered in disbelief. Turning to Greeninja, she threw her hands up, "Gree, we caught the Scatterbug. We have a new member of our family!"

Running towards the pòkeball, she gently scooped it up. Taking a deep breath, she released it. The Scatterbug appeared and used String Shot that harmlessly wrapped a tree trunk.

"Woah there," Emma said gently, the Scatterbug twisting around to face the group, "sorry if I injured you. I have some potions if you want one."

The Scatterbug stubbornly turned its head. "Oh, well I'm Emma. This is Gree. Do you have a name?"

It was still stubbornly turned, but it subtly shook its head.

"Hmm..." turning to Jack and the others in thought, "Well is it alright if I name you?" A small shrug was the answer, a small turn of its body so it could look at her curiously.

"How about Elegant. El for short. I think that fits." It finally turned back and gave a sharp nod. "El it is," Emma laughed, "I'm glad I get to call Elegant. My dad used to call me his Elegant little Vivillon. It's why you're one of my favorite pòkemon, it reminds me of my dad." Elegant made its way towards her, climbing to rest on her shoulder.

"Hey, Em. She sort of reminds me of Baby Tooth. Certainly has the attitude," Baby Tooth angrily stabbed him with her beak, "OWW! That was a compliment. What I meant was you two would good along with each other. That was uncalled for."

"Come on El, I want you to meet Hiccup. He doesn't know what a Scatterbug is. Then we can go find the gym and see Jack get whooped. You and Gree are going to help me prank him, he has years worth of pranking me."

"Excuse me, I can hear you."

"I know. Come on Hiccup, let's go find the Warren and leave Jack to pout."

"You are evil."

"Love you too."

"Does anyone know where to start looking for the gym," Rapunzel once again asked, hoping to stop the bickering. It was becoming too frequent.

"No, but it has to be somewahhhh..." Hiccup disappeared from the area.

"HICCUP!"

"Never mind Rapunzel. I think I found it. I'm okay Toothless."

"I've known you for a day Hiccup. I've learned that you're a hazard to yourself," Merida commented, inching towards a hole in the ground leading down.

"You guys should come down here, it's pretty cool."

The group slowly made it down the tunnel and finding a spacious hollow full of light and color.

"Yup, this has to be the Warren. And are those Exeggcute?"


	8. Dear Readers

Thank you midnightwolf32 for favoriting this story and Drago1404 for reviewing.

* * *

Dear Readers,

First off, I hope you all are doing well and being safe during COVID-19 quarantine.

Second, I'm sorry for not posting chapters. I don't understand pokémon battles or how to start one. I don't write fight scenes in general and it's really stumping new. Do I use all their pokémon in the battle? The gym leaders'? How do I deal with pokémon moves? It's definitely not like the games, and most of the moves would probably destroy the people, pokémon, and surrounding area. And how do I start a pokémon battle? "I challenge you to a pokémon battle!" That seems, weird? I don't know. If anyone can help. Please, help.

Lastly, I've been rereading my story. And I hate it. The way I wrote some of the scenes, how it doesnt flow smoothly, how it's written in general. And the formatting, it's crowded, messy, and hard to understand. The thoughts are jumbled and random. I feel like I can do better. Sorry to anyone reading this story, I salute to the people who actually read this.

In other words, I'm rewriting the chapters I have, and hoping that the writer's block I have would go away. Along with cleaning up the formattting and having more of a plot.

I hope through this the reading material gets better, I get better as a writer, and it's cleaner.

Thank you, sorry, stay safe and healthy,

-Acecove


End file.
